Harry Potter's Got a Howler!
by PrincessZelda450
Summary: (AU in which Voldemort does not exist, so Lily, James, Sirius etc are all alive and well.) Sirius helps Ron, Harry and Hermione sneak into Hogsmede one night, which results in a very angry howler from Lily.


**OKAY I NEED YOUR HELP GUISE**

**Tell me in the comments because Polls are effort**

**Would you rather read:**

**A fanfic in which Voldy does not exist**

**A fanfic in which Sirius reaches Godric's Hollow in time to warn the Potters that Peter betrayed them**

**A fanfic in which Lily and James still died but Hagrid gave Harry to Sirius**

**ANYWAY THIS IS A CASUAL ONE-SHOT SET IN THE FIRST WORLD (WHERE VOLDY DOES NOT EXIST)**

**LILY AND JAMES HAVE OTHER CHILDREN BECAUSE LET'S FACE IT THEY WOULD'VE WANTED MORE THAN ONE SO WE ALSO HAVE GEORGIA (WHO IS IN THE YEAR BELOW HARRY AND BEST FRIENDS WITH GINNY) AND THE TWINS CHLOE AND SAM (WHO ARE 6 YEARS OLD)**

**LUPIN'S GODFATHER OF GEORGIA AND PETER OF THE TWINS**

**SET IN 3****rd**** YEAR K**

"HARRY POTTER HAS A HOWLER!"

The news of someone getting a Howler was always popular in Hogwarts; Harry Potter especially as he usually got into trouble, and when he did, there would be a small betting pool on whether the Howler was James or Lily – James generally cheering Harry on and Lily scolding him.

Unfortunately for Harry, this time it was both.

**(Normal text is Lily and italics is James)**

"YOU WENT INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW AND INTO THE SHREIKING SHACK WITHOUT A TEACHER'S PERMISSION – _Harry I'm proud of you –_ SHUT UP JAMES, THIS IS SERIOUS! _–No, you're Lily, Sirius is downstairs – _SHUT UP JAMES! ANYWAY HARRY I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE AND I DON'T EXPECT TO BE OWLED BY YOUR TEACHER AGAIN – _How'd you do It Harry – _STOP ENCOURAGING HIM JAMES – _Did you do it with Ron and Hermione – _JAMES – _Did you use the map – _JAMES –_ Did you sneak into Hogsmede after – _JAMES FOR MERLIN'S SAKE SHUT UP! – _Sorry Harry I value my life more than a Howler so I am going downstairs now – _YEAH CLEAR OFF JAMES. LOOK HARRY I KNOW I AM PROBABLY EMBARASSING YOU RIGHT NOW, HELLO TO THE MAIN HALL OF HOGWARTS, BUT I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU AND THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT. Oh, and Georgia dear, congratulations on your exam results. Lupin and I are so proud. Your father seemed more focused on your IDIOT BROTHER, HOWEVER."

And the Howler ended there.

Harry groaned. Georgia groaned too.

The rest of the school laughed.

* * *

><p>"Well, if you're going to successfully do this Harry, just know my life is on the line." The letter from Sirius read, "If your mother EVER finds out I helped you sneak into Hogsmede at night, I AM DEAD. DEADER THAN DEAD ACTUALLY. But if you're serious about this, owl me back immediately."<p>

"Yesssss!" Exclaimed Ron, "I heard Hogsmede is AMAZING at night!"

"Are you sure about this? It seems awfully risky." Hermione bit her lip, "I don't want to upset your mum, Harry."

"Oh it'll be FINE." Harry said confidently, "Sirius will come as padfoot, nobody will ever know!"

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh stop being such a goody two-shoes, Hermione." Ron snapped.

"Fine."

Harry picked up his quill and started writing.

_Dear Fat Blob (AKA Sirius Black)_

_I am sure I would like to go to Hogsmede at night, and so is Ron, and so is Hermione (After a lot of persuasion.)_

_We have decided we would like to go in a week's time._

_Oh and by the way, can you ask Mum if Ron and Hermione's families can come for Christmas? _

_Thanks,_

_A Godly Creation (AKA Harry Potter)_

Harry sealed the envelope and gave the letter to Hedwig, who flew away promptly.

"Well, there's no going back now!" Said Ron with glee, "Oooh, I wonder if we'll see the ghosts from the shack. Actually, let's not go near the shack…"

Harry smiled to himself as he was the only one that knew the 'haunting' was actually his Uncle Moony and it had not been 'haunted' for quite some time.

"Oh, yeah." He agreed, "I've heard they're terrifying and only come out at night."

"Well, even if we do see them, we'll have Sirius with us!" Smiled Hermione.

"Hermione, that makes it worse. Sirius will probably invite them to come and live in Hogwarts." Harry said.

* * *

><p><em>Dear 'Godly Creation',<em>

_Your father says you are the Son of a Godly Creation, by the way._

_Are you still up for going to Hogsmede tomorrow night? I'm quite excited myself._

_Be sure to bring the invisibility cloak – You never know who we might see. Knowing our luck your mum will be doing her Christmas shopping._

_Your mum also agreed to have the Grangers and Weasleys round, as long as that's okay with them._

_No Love from,_

_A fat blob (AKA Sirius Black.)_

Harry smiled to himself as he read the note from his Godfather, and replied,

_Dearest Fattest Blob,_

_Of course I am still up for tomorrow._

_Tell dad I agree that mum is a Godly Creation, and thank mum for Christmas._

_Also tell mum I'm very sorry for going to the shrieking shack._

_(I'm not. I went again last night with Neville. He nearly wet himself, it was great.)_

_No Love whatsoever from your favourite living being,_

_Harry._

"Who's that to?" Georgia asked, sitting down next to Harry in front of the fire in the common room.

"Sirius." Harry replied, sealing the letter.

"What about?"

"Christmas."

"Oh. Is Ginny coming?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Oh look, there's Ginny now. Bye Harry!"

* * *

><p>"What time did you say Sirius was meeting us again?" Ron said impatiently, looking at his watch.<p>

"In 10 minutes." Replied Hermione.

"Now, actually." Sirius smirked as he walked up the hill.

"Sirius, you're meant to be a dog right now." Siad Harry

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

He transformed.

"So, Sirius, where do we – Oh, you're a dog, you can't speak. Are we going through the Willow?"

The dog barked to confirm this.

"The-The shack? Is there not any o-other way?" Ron stammered, "I mean, It's, well, erm, quite haunted, isn't it?"

"Oh do be quiet Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes, "It'll be fine."

Harry pressed the Knot on the tree using a twig he found on the ground, and the four continued on through the damp, narrow passage, before finally reaching the old shack.

Sirius transformed back into a human.

"Well, come on then." He said.

So they came on then.

When they finally reached Hogsmede, Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared the cloak, whilst Sirius casually strolled beside them.

"So, I'm assuming you want to go to Honeydukes?" He muttered to the invisible blob next to him.

"Yes." Replied the invisible blob.

So Sirius walked into Honeydukes, only to be met by…

LILY POTTER.

"WELL CRAP." He whispered to the invisible blob. "DO NOT MOVE."

"Oh, Sirius!" Lily smiled, walking over, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… Christmas shopping. For Lupin. Getting him chocolate."

"Ah, he does love chocolate. I'm just getting something for Petunia's son. He's a right spoilt brat, but he's my nephew all the same."

"Hehe… Yes of course. Are you in Hogsmede all alone?"

"Oh no, James is in Zonko's getting something for Harry."

"Oh, well, I'll go meet James then. Nice seeing you Lils. Bye!"

Sirius ushered the invisible blob out of the sweetshop.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, CRAP!"

Harry poked his head out of the cloak, "Can I go and see dad?"

"Yeah, whatever, okay, I'll keep your mum busy."

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into Zonko's, and took the cloak off.

"Dad!" Harry shouted over the noise of the shop, "Daaaaad!"

James turned around only to be met with the sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody Hell Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Sirius helped us." Harry replied.

"Oh Mr Potter, please don't be angry! We only wanted to see the Christmas lights!" Hermione blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

"Hermione, NUMBER ONE, call me James, NUMBER TWO, don't be sorry! I'm PROUD."

"Oh. Sorry, Mr- James."

"Hermione, stop apologising." Ron snapped.

"Does your mum know you're here?" James asked Harry.

"No. We ran into her in Honeydukes but we had the cloak on, so she thinks Sirius is buying chocolate for Remus."

It was at this moment that Lily decided to walk in.

James chucked the cloak over the trio and rushed over to Lily.

"Lily! Did you get something for that pig yet?"

"Yes, I did. Where's Sirius? I thought he was meeting you."

"Hmm, not sure. He might OUT THE BACK DOOR."

"Oh, because-"

"THE BACK DOOR WHICH IS BEHIND THE DISPLAY OF BUBBLES."

Harry took this as his cue to leave and the 3 ran out of the shop, out of the back door.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry walked down to breakfast, only to be met with cries of<p>

"HARRY POTTER'S GOT A HOWLER!"


End file.
